


Rainy Sunday

by Not_You



Series: Villainverse [1]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Casual Murder, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, Multi, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In world in where the fucked up heroes of <span class="u">Watchmen</span> make no pretense to the "hero" thing, their horrible villainous family spends a lazy day indoors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Sunday

It's a rainy Sunday evening and all of them are lying low. This is a recipe for discord. Adrian is trying to refresh his memory on how to play the sitar, but the soundproofing in Rorschach's room isn't actually up to the fucking job, and the screaming is throwing him off. A particularly horrible shriek grates across his nerves like nails on a chalkboard, and one string snaps.

"Daniel!" It's all he can do not to stamp his foot, but that will just make Eddie laugh and he can't kill him because they've got no way to get the blood out of the carpet.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, cut the guy some slack. I don't think he's gone this long without killing someone since '62, he's gonna want to savor it."

"Ugh, disembowling hookers is so tacky."

"He's troubled, all right?" Another scream. Dan winces. "Yeah. Hang on." Adrian listens to his footsteps walking away, then the creak of the door to Rorschach's happy little vault of horrors, then--

"GODDAMMIT, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE BEDSPREAD?!"

Inaudible mumbling.

"NO, MOTHERFUCKER. WHAT. DID I TELL YOU. ABOUT. THE BEDSPREAD?"

More mumbling, and then the sounds of a quick thrashing, fists on flesh and Rorschach pinballing off the furniture. Everybody knows he could kill Dan with one hand tied behind his back, but he never fights back. Hell, he barely defends himself, and sometimes weeps quietly. Now there's silence, then another scream before Dan speaks again: "No, I forgive you, baby." His voice has dropped into a soft, coaxing register. "Go on, finish her off and we'll clean this up."

And then, blessed goddamn silence. Adrian hums as he replaces the broken string, listening to the noises the pipes make as Dan and Rorschach fill the bathtub with cold salt water to soak the blood out of the bedspread. He doesn't look up again until Laurie is hanging onto the doorjamb, leaning into the room to tell him that she's back, and that Eddie says he doesn't give a shit what they have for dinner so she's come to ask if he has an opinion.

"Laurel Jane, anything crafted by your lovely hands will be fine."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Lazy, you just don't want to help." She turns and trips down the stairs in her cutoffs and faded Minnie Mouse shirt. Sometimes when Adrian looks at her, he's sure that she's their first class ticket to hell, and that everything else they've done is just extra credit.

She likes macaroni and cheese, and they can all go to hell if they want to eat anything else. Dan is in the big armchair in the living room, with Rorschach curled up on his lap. He has a split lip, and she knows that means he must have fucked up again, but Dan is stroking the slick top of his mask, so he must have forgiven him already. "Mac 'n' cheese, you gonna complain?"

"Nope." Dan says. She doesn't bother asking Rorschach, because it's a general rule that if you can get it in a cafeteria, he loves it.

"Good." She starts banging pots around, and a few minutes later they've come to help her and she remembers why she doesn't run away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the Watchmen kinkmeme. Other people wrote other fics within the same continuity, but I'm posting mine because they're mine, and stand alone just fine.


End file.
